


Otherworldly

by oliivia



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliivia/pseuds/oliivia
Summary: Bright blue eyes glimmered with curiosity and wonder as she walked in the room.His captivated gaze was met with a somber, blank expression.Plain as she might be, something about her seemed otherworldly.Sora/Reader/Riku
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Upon returning from their long journey, Sora and Riku have decided to take a break from their adventures and get their lives back on track.

Both Keyblade wielders have chosen to go back to school.

Their first day of school had started just a couple of months after their return.

Sora continued to fidget in his uniform.

“I wish these things weren't so itchy!” He complained. “Don't you think so too, Riku?”

The brunette turned to look at the silver haired teen behind him.

Riku hadn't been paying attention. He was looking off into the distance, his brows furrowed.

“Riku?” Sora waved a hand in his friend's face. “Hello? Destiny Islands to Riku?!”

The older teen snapped out of his reverie. A bemused expression was plastered on his face as he turned to look at his friend.

“Yeah, what is it?” He asked, his eyes blinking back to reality.

Sora raised a brow at his friend.

“Are you alright? You seem to be deep in your thoughts lately.” The brunette commented, “And what have you been up to these past few weeks anyway?”

Both boys had a few weeks' rest before they had started to submit their requirements for school. It didn't take a lot of work and time to register, they were both done in a week's time.

They then continued their usual routine along with Kairi. The trio of friends would hang out during the day, get into some kind of trouble along the way before ending the day watching the sunset.

Riku, however, has slowly started to withdraw from their usual shenanigans.

Both Sora and Kairi noticed that something had changed in their silver haired friend, and twice or thrice asked him if something had been bothering him.

His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and his usually cheerful eyes had turned dark.

“It's nothing, okay?” He said sternly. Once he noticed he had genuinely terrified his friends, he apologized. “I'm sorry, guys. I just need some time alone.”

The silver haired teen slid his hands in his pockets before slowly walking away from his friends.

The brunette and redhead looked at each other in understanding and chose to forgive their friend.

Flash forward to a couple of weeks later, and Riku was still withdrawn. Sure, he would pop in every now and then, but it hadn't been the same as everything used to be.

They could tell it was slowly eating at him, but they chose to respect his choice and privacy.

“I'm sorry, Sora.” He sighed. “It's complicated.” Riku then ran a hand through his long, silver locks.

Just as Sora was about to reply, their teacher had called for their attention.

“Can I have everyone's attention now? Perfect.” She cleared her throat. “Today we have a new student. She recently moved to Destiny Islands.”

Sora, along with most of the students, paid full attention.

“Miss [last name].”

Sora's bright cerulean eyes had fixated on the petite figure that walked in the room.

[Hair length], [hair color] locks framed her face. A slight tinge of pink dusted her cheeks. She wasn't captivatingly beautiful nor repulsively ugly; just incredibly plain and average.

Her form was exceedingly petite, the revealing uniform showed off her slender arms and legs. Her height wasn't much to be bragged about either, she looked barely five feet tall.

Curious eyes were on her and while she felt her entire body being scrutinized, she sucked in her breath and turned to look at the sea of students.

Her [eye color] eyes bore deeply into Sora's sky blue ones.

Sora's beguiled look was met with a somber, blank expression.

The girl was painfully plain, and yet, Sora could tell something about her seemed so otherworldly.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang ear-piercingly loud, signifying the end of the school day.

Sora huffed. It had been a while since he had to take lessons; the brunette was having a hard time concentrating.

The teacher dismissed the class, and soon enough, majority of the students started to file out. As their classmates left the room, the spiky haired brunette turned to his aquamarine eyed friend.

Before the younger boy could say a word, Riku shot up in his seat and muttered, “I’ll meet you by the gates in a few minutes.” And just like that, Riku swung his bag over his shoulder and left Sora alone dumbfounded.

Sora just stared at him with a question mark over his head. Nonetheless, he decided to listen to him anyway. He packed his things and headed out.

Heading over to the hallway of lockers, Sora had spotted his redhaired friend by her locker.

“Hey, Kairi!” He waved a hand.

“Hey, Sora!” She flashed a bright smile. “How was your first day? I assume it’s a big adjustment. You haven’t been to school in a while.”

“Yeah... I could barely concentrate in class.” Sora rubbed the back of his head.

“Aww, don’t worry. You’ll get back in to it in a couple of weeks!” The redhead reassured her friend.

“I hope so.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m surprised to see you without Riku.” Kairi raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “Where is he? Isn't he in most of your classes?”

Sora let out a heavy sigh. “Riku was so out of it today. He didn’t really talk much and...” The boy trailed off, seeming to have had his attention caught by something in the distance behind Kairi.

“Uh, Sora?” Kairi waved a hand in front of Sora’s dumbfounded face. She then turned to look where his eyes stared.

There in the corner by the school doors, stood the new girl, talking to a familiar figure with a silver mop of hair. Both of them seemed engrossed in a serious conversation.

Kairi’s blue eyes widened. “Woah. Riku with a girl? Who knew?”

“That’s [Name]. She’s the new girl in our class.”

“Oh really? Let’s say hi!” And without a moment to spare, Kairi slammed her locker shut and enthusiastically grabbed ahold of Sora’s wrist. The girl dragged the poor boy to where Riku and [Name] were.

“Riku!” She piped up.

The silver haired boy and the [hair color] haired girl turned to look at them with somber looks on their faces.

“Kairi. Sora.” He said flatly, a mild sliver of annoyance laced in his voice.

“You’re not going to introduce us to your new friend?” Kairi asked, her blue eyes shifting from [Name] and Riku.

“Uh, yeah...” Riku complied. “This is [Name]. She just moved to the islands a few months ago. [Name], these are Kairi and Sora, my childhood friends.”

Another intense stare was shared between [eye color] and sky blue orbs. Once again, Sora had felt her unusual aura.

_Could she be from a different world?_

Kairi and [Name] shared a half hug, and as Sora was about to lean in, Riku rested a hand on [Name]’s thin shoulder.

His aquamarine eyes flashed an intense glare at his childhood bestfriends.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later.” He said sternly. The shorter girl below him gazed at him with a concerned look.

“Riku...” Sora had finally heard her voice. She sounded so fragile and delicate.

“Sorry, guys.” Riku interjected, his grip on the tiny girl’s shoulder tightening.

[Name]’s face heated up. Nonetheless, she regained her composure and managed to give a weak smile. “It was nice to meet you two, unfortunately, I have to borrow Riku for a while.”

Sora responded, “Y-Yeah. Not a problem, [Name]. See you later, Riku!”

Kairi smiled. “See you guys later!” Both blue eyed teens waved goodbye before exiting the school doors. Seemed like they were walking by themselves today.

“That was... weird.” Sora commented.

“Tell me about it.” Kairi wholly agreed. “Do you think that explains why Riku has been so off lately?”

“Because of [Name]?”

Kairi’s cerulean eyes widened. “Because he has a girlfriend now?!” She covered her mouth with a dainty hand.

Realization hit Sora. His bestfriend potentially has a girlfriend. The boy remained speechless.

“That sounds crazy, Kairi.”

“She doesn't seem so bad, though.” Kairi commented. “They look good together.”

Sora’s lips straightened. “I guess. Something about her seems off, don’t you think? Like she’s from another world?”

The redhead tapped her chin. “Maybe. But wouldn’t Riku have mentioned that earlier?”

Brown spikes wiggled as Sora shook his head. “It didn’t even seem like he wanted to introduce us at all.”

“Well, now that you mention it...” Kairi trailed off. “I’d love to know her better though, don’t you? I mean, she could be potentially seeing our best friend.”

“If Riku wants us to know her at all.” Sora bitterly remarked.

The red-haired girl noticed her friend's reaction. “Sora? Are you jealous?”

The spiky-haired brunette's tanned face reddened. “What? No! Why would I be?” He raised his hands defensively.

A warm smile made its way to Kairi’s face. “It's okay. I know Riku is our best friend. We’ve spent almost everyday together... Not counting your adventures. Buuuuut. He’s all grown up! We have to be happy for him!”

Sora raised an eyebrow. “Hardly. But I understand.” The boy let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

The young girl’s face brightened up and she stopped walking. “Let’s invite her over for movie night!”

_Oh boy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for the kudos and comments! I truly appreciate it. 😊

The very next day, Kairi had trespassed into [Name]’s classroom.

The redhead had her usual blinding smile on her pretty face.

“Hey, [Name]!” She waved a hand.

The [hair color] haired girl raised her head from the book she had her nose buried in.

“K-Kairi, right?” She asked. “Riku’s friend?”

“I’m so glad you remembered!” Kairi rushed in and glomped the tiny girl in a tight embrace.

A muffled “Oof!” came from the poor girl who was buried underneath the crook of Kairi’s neck and medium length red locks.

The princess of heart pulled away and apologized. “Too tight? I'm sorry!”

[Name] regained her composure. “Uh, it’s alright. Anyway, what brings you here?” She asked.

The redhead’s face brightened up in realization. “Ah, yes! Since you’re new and all, and Sora and I would love to have you over one night!”

There was a look of mild surprise on the shorter girl’s face. It then morphed into a genuine smile.

“Uh, sure, Kairi.” She agreed.

The blue-eyed girl clasped her hands in glee. “That’s great! I’ll let you know when it’ll be, okay?”

[Hair length], [hair color] locks bounced as [Name] nodded in agreement. “Yeah. That’d be perfect, Kairi.”

The school bell rang, signifying the start of the school day.

“Bye, [Name]!” Kairi waved and sped out of the classroom.

* * *

  
Movie night approached, and conveniently enough, it was Sora’s turn to host.

The spiky haired brunette had everything set; movies, drinks, and food. He looked at his preparations and ticked the checklist in his head.

At around 8 P.M., the doorbell echoed in the living room.

“Coming!” The blue eyed boy hopped off the couch to answer the door.

There [Name] stood. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, with stray [hair color] hairs framing her delicate face. A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. She was decked out in a [favorite color] sweater which hung loosely on her, exposing a thin shoulder. A black pleated mini skirt tightly hugged her tiny waist and showed off a lot of leg. A pair of classic black sneakers topped off her look.

Sora’s cerulean eyes widened in awe as he stared.

“Hi, Sora!” The shorter girl greeted.

“Uh, hi, [N-Name]. Come in.” The spiky haired brunette stepped back to usher her in.

The [hair color] haired girl took her shoes off and set them aside by the door.

She smiled at the tanned boy. “Is Kairi here yet?” Wide [eye color] orbs searched around the room for any sign of the redhead.

“Haven’t heard from her in an hour,” Sora answered. “But I wouldn’t worry, she’s usually late.”

The short girl nodded in understanding. “So, movie night, huh? Should we wait for Kairi or are we good to start?”

“Riku and I usually just start on our own. Kairi will drop by when she can.”

The two teens sat on the couch. Sora reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

“What do you feel like watching tonight?” The spiky haired brunette turned to the [hair color] haired girl. She yawned before grabbing a bowl of caramel popcorn and stuffing her face with it.

“Doesn’t matter. Comedy?” She answered in between bites.

Sora randomly chose a movie under the genre. No words were exchanged between them as the movie progressed. Unfortunately for the keyblade wielder, his curiosity was eating at him.

“So, um...” he started.

“Yeah?” The girl beside him replied, [eye color] eyes never leaving the screen.

“Where you from?” Sora asked the burning question.

[Name] looked at him with crestfallen eyes. “Far away... it’s a long story, Sora.”

As much as he was itching to pry, that sad look on her face shot him down instantly.

She reached for a bottle of soda and started to chug down the drink.

“So, you and Riku, huh?” He asked as an attempt to change the subject.

[Name] choked on her soda. Sora’s cerulean eyes widened in shock. The boy scooted closer and proceeded to rub the poor girl’s back.

Once she regained her composure, she looked at him like he was crazy. “Pardon me?”

“You and Riku are together, right?” The innocent brunette asked.

A gentle smile appeared on the girl’s face. “No, Sora. We’re not. We’re just friends.”

The blue eyed boy internally sighed in relief.

_Wait, what?_

“I met Riku when I got here. He helped me get a place of my own, helped me enroll in school, introduced me to the people I know now. I’d be lost without Riku, but yes, Riku and I are just friends.”

[Eye color] met cerulean. It seemed like her last statement was for her to remind herself, not for him.

As much as the spiky haired boy wanted to believe her, his sixth sense told him there was more to what she said. It didn’t help the fact that she talked about his bestfriend so endearingly.

There was a pregnant silence between the two. Sora wanted to know her more, but the tension between them was so thick.

_Maybe ask her some other time._

Both teenagers disregarded what just happened and continued with the movie.

Halfway through the movie, the brunette felt a weight drop on his shoulder. He turned his head only to be met with a messy [hair color] bun of hair in his face.

“[Name]?”

No response. The small girl had fallen asleep. Sora lifted her and held her by her shoulders. The sleepy girl’s head bobbed. She was already in deep sleep; there was no way she was waking up. He propped her on the back pillows of the couch.

She looked so pretty and delicate. Her cheeks were stained with that perpetual light shade of pink. Her lips looked so smooth and rosy; almost kissable.

Sora had to shake his head to stop his thoughts.

Something else caught his eye.

[Name]’s necklace fell out of her sweater's neckline. Sora’s bright blue eyes locked in on it.

There, on [Name]’s collarbone, rested a small, shiny, platinum crown pendant that resembled his own necklace.

_What?!_

Sora thought his eyes deceived him. His bright cerulean orbs inspected the trinket. It wasn’t a regular crown necklace. It was an exact, albeit smaller, replica of his own necklace.

Now the questions burned in his mind. Who was this girl and where was she from?!

Sora’s finger lightly traced the pendant. As he scanned it, the door suddenly flew open.

In the doorway stood his silver haired bestfriend, who looked displeased with the scenario he was witnessing.

“What are you doing?” Riku asked, his voice subtly laced with venom. He closed the door shut before walking over to his bestfriend.

Sora’s blue eyes widened in terror. He hopped off the couch. “It’s not what it looks like, I swear, Riku!” He flailed his hands. The tanned boy felt his cheeks reddening.

The taller boy kept his cool, but his aquamarine eyes told a different story. His eyes looked like he wanted to kill his bestfriend then and there. Riku decided to keep his anger in check and just sighed in defeat.

“I believe you.” He finally said, and the look of horror on Sora’s face dissipated.

The brunette then laid his hands down and sighed in relief. “Were you just looking for her? How’d you find out she was here?”

“Kairi told me.” Riku replied curtly.

“[Name], Kairi, and I were supposed to have movie night together. Kairi didn't show up, unfortunately. So it’s just me and her.” He pointed at the tiny girl who was sleeping soundly curled up on the couch. “She fell asleep not too long ago but she’s out cold.”

The silver haired boy nodded in understanding. “Yeah... she tends to do that. I better take her home, Sora.” He stepped forward the girl and scooped her up, bridal style.

Sora raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure she’s okay with this?” He asked quizzically.

Riku groaned. “Yeah, done this multiple times.” The girl in his arms repositioned herself, clung onto Riku tighter and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. “Sorry, Sora. But I have to take care of her. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Sora led the two teenagers outside before bidding them goodbye.

The boy let out a heavy sigh. Now he was even more curious as to find out who [Name] really was. What was even weirder was what her relationship with Riku is. He believed her when she said they were just friends, but he had a feeling she left some parts out.

The sound of his gummiphone beeping snapped him out of his reverie. He pulled the gadget out of his pocket to see a message from Kairi.

_Sorry, Sora. I had a family emergency! I hope you and [Name] have a great time! I’m really sorry!_

The boy just groaned in frustration and ran a gloved hand through his brown spikes. His gaze fell on the floor, only to be met with the sight of the pair of black sneakers [Name] left behind.

Fate truly favored him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter, and hopefully will give a little bit of insight on MC's relationship with Riku. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! 😊

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal sleepy [eye color] orbs. The beholder rubbed her eyes and looked up at the tall boy who happened to be carrying her.

“R-Riku?” She stammered. The girl moved her head to scan her surroundings. It was familiar. Creme walls and black carpeted flooring. Her apartment building.

“Yes, it’s me, you clumsy girl.” The silver haired boy jested, “Can you hold on to me while I open your front door?”

The girl did as he asked and clung tighter onto him. Riku turned the knob open and walked in. The tall boy kicked the door close and proceeded to prop her on her couch.

“I’m surprised you managed to open the door while carrying me.” She remarked, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Have had more than enough practice.” The silver haired boy tsked and shoved his keys in his pocket. “You have to stop passing out like that. And at Sora’s house, of all places! You’re so careless, what would’ve happened to you if I didn’t show up?”

[Eye color] eyes widened in realization and embarrassment. [Name] held her face in her hands. “SORA! Oh gosh, I completely forgot!”

Riku rolled his turquoise eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “You never said anything to him, right?”

The girl shook her head. “He tried to ask me where I’m from but I gave him a vague answer. Other than that, nothing else.” She tried to rack her head for anything else. Her eyes landed on her feet. “Oh gosh, I’m a mess! I left my shoes at his place.”

“Sounds like something you would do.” Riku replied curtly.

The short girl shot him a sharp look.

“Next time you have to tell me where you are,” Riku demanded. “It’s too dangerous for you.”

“I’m not a little girl, Riku.” A grimace made its way to her face.

“But you kind of literally are.” The taller boy quipped.

[Name] felt her cheeks redden. “That’s besides the point! I can take care of myself. And I trust Sora, don’t you?”

“I trust Sora. But his curiosity will get the best of him.” The taller boy made an annoyed face. “Speaking of Sora, I saw him looking at that pendant on your neck.” Riku stooped down to her level and looked deep into her eyes.

[Eye color] orbs widened in horror. She lightly traced the crown pendant with her fingers. “This is not good. He’s gonna have a lot more questions at this point!”

The aquamarine eyed boy was lost in his own thoughts. For some reason the sight of his best friend hovering over the short girl and touching her neck irked him. As much as he wanted to forget what he witnessed, that image had been ingrained in his mind.

“Riku?” The said girl’s delicate voice snapped him out of his reverie. “What do I do about Sora?”

“Just take the necklace off.” Riku suggested, reaching for the platinum trinket.

The girl backed away and protected the pendant with a dainty hand. “He already saw it, plus this means so much to me.” She stares down at her collarbone.

That didn’t sit well with Riku and he involuntarily made a face.

The short girl took notice of this. “Riku? What’s wrong?” She asked concernedly.

“It’s nothing.” The silver haired boy groaned and turned away.

[Name] reached out and grabbed the boy’s arm.

The keyblade wielder looked at her with a question mark over his head. “What is it?”

The short girl smiled sweetly. “Carry me to my bed, please, Riku?”

The taller boy grimaced. “You just told me you can handle yourself. You’re big enough to walk by yourself.” She pouted and he instantly gave in. “Fine. Come here.”

“Yay!” She enthusiastically clung to Riku’s muscular body. The girl was carried to her bed bridal style. When she was laid down, she gave Riku a pleading look. “Can we...?”

The silver haired boy gave her a peck on her forehead. “You know what, let’s just get to bed.” He hopped on the bed and lied down next to her.

“You’re not going home tonight?” [Name] raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to?” Riku rose up and pretended to leave.

[Name] grabbed his muscular arm. “I-I didn’t say that!”

Riku scooted closer to the girl. She turned her back to him as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. The boy nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and took in her scent. “Good night, [Name].”

She shifted in her position, causing the taller boy to tighten his arms’ grip around her waist. She rested her small hands on top of Riku’s bigger ones.

The short girl had a dread feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was bothering him, she could tell. He doesn’t want to talk about it; typical Riku.

_Maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow._

“Good night, Riku.”

* * *

The sun rose and birds chirped.

The morning light poured in [Name]’s bedroom.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and outstretched a thin arm, attempting to search for her silver haired-

She shot up in bed.

Riku wasn’t there.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora was half asleep while he casually walked in the school doors. The brunette yawned and stretched as he took in the sight of the busy school hallways.

The tanned boy absentmindedly trudged to his classroom. He walked over to his desk and plopped down on his chair. Sora turned around, half expecting his taller bestfriend to be behind him. Riku wasn’t there.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar mop of [hair color] splayed over a desk. Sora rose up from his chair and grabbed a small bag from his backpack. He walked over to the sleeping girl and tapped her shoulder.

[Name] bolted up from her desk, nearly giving the blue eyed boy a heart attack. She fixed herself out of embarrassment and smiled shyly at Sora.

“Oh, hi, Sora.” A dainty finger tucked a stray [hair color] lock of hair behind her ear. “Sorry if I scared you.”

The boy shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I just wanted to give you these.” He handed the girl the bag that contained her black sneakers.

A mortified look made its way onto [Name]’s face as the events from the weekend rushed back to her. The girl reached out a hand to take the bag from Sora. “Um, thank you.”

Something about her felt really off; but before Sora could ask her what was wrong, the school bell rang, and students came filing in the classroom. Class was about to start.

* * *

“Alright, see you all tomorrow.” The teacher dismissed the class upon hearing the school bell ring. Students started to scuttle out.

Sora huffed. Another school day down. He turned around to see the empty desk behind him. That was unlike Riku to not show up without letting him know. The brunette spotted [Name] gazing somberly outside the window. He decided to come up to her.

“Munny for your thoughts?” He asked with a surge of confidence that came out of nowhere.

The girl snapped out of her trance. [Eye color] stared at blue. She pursed her lips before deciding to say anything.

“Well... um.” The short girl paused. “It's Riku.”

The keyblade wielder got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He breathed in. “What about Riku?”

“He wasn’t really happy about what happened last weekend.” [Name] lightly nibbled on her bottom lip.

_Gee, I wonder why._

Cut to the flashback of the spiky haired brunette hovering over [Name], his index finger lightly tracing her neck; and Riku waltzing in and witnessing the scene.

“Uh... did he tell you why?” Sora’s tanned face flushed pink.

The girl sighed and fiddled with her fingers. “He thinks I’m too careless. ‘You’re so careless, falling asleep in other people’s houses. What would’ve happened to you if I didn’t show up?’” She motioned air quotes and did an impression of the silver haired teen.

“I even told him I trusted you.”

Sora felt his heart leap a little at that.

“But he just walked out on me.” [Name] crossed her thin arms and looked up at the boy.

Before Sora could console her, she piped up, “Screw this. Do you wanna walk around the beach?” The short girl got up from her chair and slung her crossbody bag over her shoulder.

Sora’s brown spikes bounced as he nodded.

It was a short walk from their school to the beach. When the [eye color] eyed girl spotted the horizon, she sprinted and motioned for Sora to run. “Come on!” Said brunette ran to the shore with her.

[Name] closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “Oh gosh, I miss this. I miss my home.” She plopped down on the sand.

The tanned boy sat down next to her. “You live by the beach, too?”

“Used to. I grew up kinda close to where beaches were. I remember being with my cousins and getting into a lot of trouble.” The girl dipped her fingertips in the water and drew patterns in the sand.

“We wanted to go places and have adventures. Geez, I loved my childhood. Or most of it anyway.” She managed to smile weakly. “Those memories are long gone, though. My parents and I moved to the city not long after elementary school.”

“I was alone for most of the time. My parents were barely home and always worked. I didn’t have a lot of friends.” The girl pursed her lips before she continued, “And now here I am, living alone. I really like it here though, everyone seems so friendly and warm. And then there’s Riku...” She sighed dreamily.

[Name] turned to face Sora. “It’s a weird feeling for me,” she paused for a bit as if she looked for the right words, “Having Riku take care of me. He becomes a bit overprotective, but I’m not complaining.”

The girl’s smile dissipated. “Lately he’s been hot and cold with me, though. He hasn’t spoken to me since Saturday, and didn’t even show up for class today. Sometimes I wish I knew what goes on in his head.”

“That’s just Riku.” The spiky haired brunette shrugged. “Just give him some time alone and he’ll come around.”

The short girl sighed. “Ugh, I hope so. He’s my closest friend, I’d feel bad to lose him.”

“I can be your friend.” Sora blurted out with unexpected boldness. His bright cerulean eyes bore deep into her [eye color] ones.

She gazed at him with a soft smile. “I know, Sora. You didn’t have to come with me here, but you did. Thank you.”

There was a pregnant silence between the two teenagers as they watched the sun finally set.

The [eye color] eyed girl beamed. “Oh, god. I really needed this today. Thank you for listening to me ramble on... and for everything else.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

[Hair color] brows furrowed. “You already are? Go ahead.”

“About that neck-” Sora started, but was ultimately cut off by the sound of his gummiphone.

_Really?! Right now?! This better be important!_

Both teenagers were taken aback by the beeping.

[Eye color] orbs flitted to Sora's pocket. “Do you wanna take that?”

The spiky haired brunette reached for his gadget and answered. “Hello? Yeah... No. Okay. See ya.” He hung up and shoved it back into his pocket. “It was Kairi.”

That moment he swore he saw [Name]’s eye twitch. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t keep you any longer than I already have.” She rose up and brushed the sand off of her skirt. She offered a hand to help Sora up. The boy gladly took it.

As their hands touched, both teenagers had the same question in their minds.

_Was... was that a spark?_

The short girl tried to brush it off and avoided looking into Sora’s bright blue eyes. She lightly scratched the side of her cheek. “I guess, we should get a move on. Maybe we could do this again next time?”

Sora gulped. “Sure. Next time.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my gosh, Sora.” Bright [eye color] eyes instantly lit up at the sight of the tiny island. “This... this is beautiful!”

Sora smiled at the girl. “I told you so!” He docked the boat and both teenagers proceeded to hop off. [Name] was absolutely enamored by the view.

“You’ve never really been here?” He asked. “Haven’t you stayed at the mainland for a while?”

She turned to him with a frown on her face. “It’s been a couple of weeks, yeah. Most of the time I’ve spent here has been with Riku, and he’s never taken me here.” Her curious eyes continued to take in the view. “I’ve seen this island from my apartment window but it’s so much more beautiful in person!”

The short girl spotted a tall tree. “Huh?” She walked up to it and picked up a star shaped yellow fruit. “This is so cute. What is it?”

Sora stood next to her. “It’s called a paopu fruit. Legend says if you share it with a person, both your destinies will be intertwined forever.” He explained. “You and that person will always be a part of each other’s lives.”

A sweet smile made its way to [Name]’s face. “That sounds so romantic.” She sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong?” The blue-eyed boy asked concernedly.

“N-Nothing.” Her somber gaze suddenly reverted back to a cheerful expression. “You said you’d show me around, right?” She flashed Sora a blinding grin.

“Y-Yeah.” Sora nodded, his brown spikes bouncing as he did.

The island tour lasted fairly long, mainly because of the [hair color] haired girl’s endless curiosity. She had taken dozens of photos and asked the brunette boundless questions.

It was nearing sunset when they had gotten to the last scenic spot; the cave.

The short girl carefully trudged in; making sure she watched her footing. Sora was two steps behind her.

She grinned. “This is so cool! I wish we had a cave back home.” Her eyes scanned the numerous drawings etched on the cave walls.

One drawing in particular had stood out to her. Two familiar faces sharing what looks to be a paopu fruit...? She lightly traced it with her fingertips.

“Is this... you and Kairi?” [Name] asked, without breaking her gaze from the illustration.

“Y-Yeah...” Sora admitted, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. “We drew that when we were kids, though.”

“I-I’m feeling a bit claustrophobic,” The girl turned to him. “Can we go back to the beach?”

She sprinted past the confused brunette, leaving him with a question mark over his head.

Sora followed her out of the cave. [Name] stood outside, her [eye color] eyes glued to the horizon. She turned her head to look at the boy.

“Let’s go watch the sunset.” She asked with a somewhat pleading look, and Sora complied.

Both teenagers walked over to the bent paopu tree. They sat next to each other on the trunk.

“The sunset looks so much more beautiful from here.” She commented.

Sora nodded. “Yeah, it is. Riku, Kairi, and I used to watch the sun set right here, on this spot, everyday.”

“I can see why.” She replied, while pulling her phone out of her pocket. [Name] took a snapshot of the beautiful tangerine sky.

“You really love taking pictures, huh?” Sora commented, “How many have you taken just today?”

The girl went through her phone’s gallery. “Probably around a hundred and fifty. I admit I’m not the best at taking photos, but I’m improving,” she paused for a bit, “I think.”

The spiky-haired brunette scooted closer to her. “You’ve only taken pictures of the things we’ve seen today.” His cerulean eyes scanned the images. “You don’t want a photo of you taken?”

[Name]’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. “Oh, I don’t like having my picture taken.” She lifted her head, unaware that Sora’s face was inches away. She unknowingly closed the gap, and in turn, Sora looked down at her. [Eye color] bore deep into blue. Their noses touched and their lips were barely an inch away.

They stayed like this for a moment until the short girl snapped out of her trance. Her eyes widened before she buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. A muffled “I’m sorry!” could be heard from underneath the mop of [hair color] hair.

The keyblade wielder had taken longer to snap back to reality, having never experienced such an encounter. His tanned cheeks had turned red and he barely managed an “I-It’s okay...”. He cleared his throat before finally regaining his composure.

[Name]’s face emerged from her palms. The poor girl avoided all eye contact with Sora’s baby blues. “A-Anyway.” She stammered, “I have to thank you again. For today.”

“You’re very welcome, [Name]!” Sora replied cheerfully. “Let me know if there are other places you want to go to, stuff you wanna do...”

Her face lit up. “Yeah! I’ve always wanted to go to that ice cream shop downtown. I heard they have this ice cream that’s sea salt flavored. I’d love to try that one day!”

Sora grinned. “We could go there now! C’mon!”

They hopped off the tree trunk and headed to their small boat. Sora noticed [Name] gripping the boat like her life depended on it.

“Are you scared?” The boy asked as he rowed.

“Uh, just a little bit.” She admitted bashfully.

Sora furrowed his brown eyebrows. “I thought you lived by the ocean.”

“I did,” The girl clarified, “We rode this boat once and it toppled over because of strong waves. I drowned and they had to revive me with CPR.”

The brunette gave her a sympathetic look.

“Guess you could say it traumatized me a bit. I’m comfortable with shallow waters, so it’s not that bad.” She clutched her head in pain as she felt a headache coming on.

“Are you okay?” Sora asked concernedly.

“It’s just a headache.” She replied, trying to ignore the surge of pain that amplified.

The boy noticed her pained expression. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

He immediately docked the boat upon feeling it hit the shore.

[Name] wobbled as she got off the boat. The clumsy girl lost her footing, causing her to fall face first towards the ground. Fortunately for her, Sora swooped in to help. Unfortunately for both of them, she was a little heavy for him and she sent both of them toppling on the ground.

When they both came to, they realized they were in a suggestive position. [Name] landed on top of Sora, her hips perched on top of his own. Her slender legs straddled him, and her face rested on the crook of Sora’s neck.

The poor girl lifted her head from Sora’s neck. She slowly raised herself up and supported her torso with her arms on each side of Sora. “I’m sorry.” She apologized weakly.

The keyblade wielder gulped. “I-It’s okay. Are you alright?” Sora asked, his face flushed pink.

“Y-Yeah.” She responded. “I think so.”

Her [eye color] eyes looked forward and they widened in shock.

“Oh crap.” She cursed lowly. She instantly got off of him and offered a hand to Sora. When he took her hand, he noticed she was staring at something in the distance.

Or rather, someone.

It was a familiar silhouette. Tall, pale, and muscular. With long, silver hair.

Uh oh.

“Hey, [Name]. Sora.” Riku said through gritted teeth. “What have you guys been up to?”

“I just took [Name] to the island and gave her a tour.” Sora replied.

“Riku...” The shorter girl started. “What brings you here?”

Riku turned to her. “I was looking for you. It’s kinda important.”

Sora noticed the glint in Riku’s aquamarine eyes as the older boy spoke to her. It was almost as if the two teenagers communicated with each other just through their eyes.

[Name] blinked in realization. “O-Oh! Okay.” She faced Sora with a sad look. “I guess the ice cream has to be put off for another day. Thanks again for today, Sora.”

The spiky-haired brunette grinned at her. “You’re welcome, [Name]. I’ll catch up with you later.” He turned to Riku. “See you later, Riku.” He started to walk away.

As Sora’s figure shrank in the distance, the silver-haired boy faced [Name].

“Please don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.” He deadpanned.

The girl shot him a look of disbelief. “N-No! Of course not!” She placed a hand over her chest.

“You promised you wouldn’t meddle.” Riku’s sea blue eyes bore deep into her [eye color] ones. “Go any further and you’ll be messing with destiny.”

Her expression became sharp. “I told you; I’m not meddling and I don’t want to. Sora and I are just friends. I doubt I’ll make much of a difference against fate, anyway.”

Riku decided to drop the discussion. “Fine. Just be careful. Now, come on. Master Yen Sid and Mickey are waiting for us.”


	7. Chapter 7

The loud ringing of the bell echoed throughout the school, signifying the start of lunch period.

Sora immediately walked over to [Name]’s desk as soon as the teacher dismissed the class. The boy could tell she wasn’t feeling well once he saw her.

A small hand supported her forehead as if she had a headache, and dark circles were noticeable under her eyes. She managed a weak “Hey, Sora.” upon seeing the brunette walk up to her.

The keyblade wielder gave her a concerned look. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, I just barely had any sleep last night, that’s all.” She explained weakly. “What’s up?”

Sora rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, just wanted to ask you if you’d like to have lunch with me?”

The short girl’s face lit up a bit despite her obvious exhaustion. “Yeah, sure, Sora!” She slowly rose up from her chair. The poor girl was too weak to even support her whole body. Sora managed to grab ahold of her shoulders before she fell.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Sora asked, his voice filled with concern.

“I’m just a little sor- I mean, tired.” She replied.

The boy’s baby blues widened as they landed on her neck. “There’s a bruise on your neck! I’m taking you to the clinic!” He proceeded to carry [Name].

The [hair color] haired girl protested, “N-No! I’m okay, really, Sora!” But was ultimately too frail to fight him off. Before she knew it, she was in the tanned boy’s arms; bridal style.

“I’m really sorry, but you’re not feeling okay.” It was the first time she saw Sora so stern. Defeated, she just chose to remain quiet and held on to the boy tightly. The girl tried to ignore the curious eyes and hushed whispers around her as the keyblade wielder carried her to the school infirmary.

The school nurse stared at the two teenagers in mild surprise as the tanned boy walked in. “What seems to be the problem? Is she alright?” She quickly rushed over to [Name] with a worried look on her face.

“I-I’m okay!” The girl insisted, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she flailed her free hand.

“No, she can’t even stand up,” Sora interrupted. He turned to the nurse. “She also needs some ice. She has a bruise on her neck.”

The lady proceeded to push [Name]’s hair away from her neck. She turned to both teenagers with a look on her face that seemed to say, ‘Seriously?!’ The brunette just blinked innocently. The [hair color] haired girl had a mortified look on her face.

With a sigh, the woman just told Sora to put [Name] on one of the beds and reassured him she’ll take care of everything. The spiky-haired brunette bade the girl goodbye.

The school nurse handed [Name] a cold pack. “You can apply that on your, um, bruise. I’ll just take care of your paperwork, let your teachers know you’ll be out for the rest of the day, alright?” The short girl nodded as she pressed the cold pack on her neck.

A voice piped up upon hearing the door close shut. “Are you gonna tell him?”

[Name] turned to the source of the voice.

A familiar, lean figure with shaggy, blonde hair was lying down two beds away.

“Tidus?” She asked, her [eye color] eyes flitting over to his muscular arm that was wrapped in bandages. “What happened to your arm?”

The boy’s cerulean eyes held a glint to them. “Your boyfriend was a little rough in PE today.”

Her face turned tomato red. “E-Excuse me, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Tidus laughed. “I’m just teasing, [Name]. Riku didn’t hold back today.” The blonde slowly raised himself up. “Anyway. Are you gonna tell Sora?”

“Tell him what?” She stared at him quizzically.

“About you and his bestfriend?” He replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

The short girl became silent, her blush simultaneously reddening. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Her intense stare became sharper. “Additionally, my friendships with those two aren’t even your business.”

“Well, we’re not that close, but those two are my friends, too.” Tidus defended. “And I can tell they both like you, especially Sora.”

[Name] could feel her face heat up even more. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Well, for one, he brought you here.” The blonde pointed out.

“That’s just Sora being the good friend that he is.” The girl retaliated. “Plus, he likes Kairi, anyway.”

“So you’re saying you like him, too?” Tidus smirked.

The small girl shot him a death glare.

Tidus raised his uninjured arm in defeat. “Fine, I’ll butt out. Just making a suggestion, Sora should know you’re sleeping with his bestfriend.”

Her face flared up in anger. “I’m not-”

“Hickeys don’t appear out of thin air, [Name].” Tidus retorted, his sky blue eyes darting to the girl’s neck. “As far as I know, the only people you really hang out with are Riku and Sora. Those two have had a rivalry over Kairi before. We were kids; it was petty. Can’t imagine how bad it’ll go this time around.”

With that, he rendered [Name] speechless.

“But you’re right, I guess. Not my business.” He shrugged and went back to lying down on the bed.

The events of the previous night flooded [Name]’s mind.

* * *

“ _You know you’re completely, totally, absolutely screwed when the wisest person in this dimension has no idea how to fix your situation.” [Name] whined as she walked in her abode, tossing her sneakers in the shoe closet. The girl walked over to her couch and plopped down, clutching her face in her hands._

_The silver-haired boy closed the door behind him. He followed her to the living room and attempted to console her. “Hey, he said he’ll look into it more.” Riku rested a hand on the short girl’s shoulder. “We’re doing all we can.”_

_She looked up at him with hopeless [eye color] eyes. “I know, Riku.” A sigh escaped her rosy lips. “And I appreciate all you guys have done. Especially you. But I know I don’t belong here. I have to go back.”_

_Riku pressed his lips. “_ _You know there’s a possibility_ _that you’re staying, right? Have you_ _thought about_ _that?”_

_The girl was in deep thought. “Yeah, I know. It doesn’t mean I’m giving up. I still wanna look for a way home.”_

_The taller boy lightly squeezed her shoulder. “It’ll be alright.”_

_A weak smile finally made its way onto [Name]’s face. “I hope you’re right, Riku.” She pulled Riku in for a hug. The boy tightened his grip as he nuzzled his face in her neck to get a whiff of her scent._

_When they pulled away, she furrowed her [hair color] brows at the boy. “Are you sleeping here tonight? It’s a bit late.”_

“ _Yeah, I’m staying here tonight,” Riku replied as his demeanor instantly changed. There was that mischievous glint in his aquamarine eyes._

_[Eye color] orbs widened in surprise as the muscular boy peeled off his shirt._

“ _In fact,” He quickly tackled the tiny girl on the couch_ _and had her slender arms pinned above her head. The taller boy had a smirk on his face as he dipped lower to her ear to whisper, “We won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”_


	8. Chapter 8

“God, you feel so good, [Name],” Riku grunted as he emptied himself into [Name], filling her all the way to the brim. The short girl shuddered, her walls clamping tightly around the boy’s member. She moaned loudly as she dug her long nails in the sheets, clutching onto them for dear life. More groans spilled from Riku’s throat as he continued to ride out the last moments of his orgasm inside her.

He collapsed on top of her tiny frame while she wrapped her arms around him. Riku buried his face in the crook of her neck. He panted heavily, still recovering from the sexual high.

The girl underneath him was still stuck in her sexual stupor as well, her [eye color] eyes gazing absentmindedly in the distance. She ran her slender fingers along Riku’s long, messy, silver locks.

When the taller boy came to, he pulled out of her. The tiny girl whimpered, feeling both of their essences leak out from her core. Riku embraced her behind, nuzzling the crook of her neck. He sweetly pecked her neck with kisses.

[Name] finally snapped out of her sexual trance. She rested her hands on top of Riku’s larger ones. As much as she wanted to bask in the afterglow, she realized they didn’t have much time. “Riku, don’t we have to be in class in a bit?” She asked.

Riku whined like a little kid. “We have time.” He tightened his grip around her waist.

She raised an eyebrow. “What’s gotten into you? You’ve never been this insistent to cuddle.”

“I just want to-” Riku started, but was immediately interrupted. [Name] caught sight of the time on the clock by her bedside.

“It’s 8:36!” She cried, unwrapping Riku’s arms from her torso. She hastily jumped off the bed. “Hurry up, Riku, we’re gonna be late!” The short girl picked up her clothes from the floor and started to get dressed.

The silver haired boy sat on the edge of the bed as a sigh of disappointment escaped his lips.

“Riku! Hurry up!” The short girl piped, tossing Riku’s pants at him and hitting him square in the face.

* * *

Sora was bored out of his mind in class. He lazily stared at the teacher who continued to drone on and on.

His baby blues blinked in surprise as his two friends walked in.

[Name] strolled in with disheveled [hair color] hair. She looked undone, her face slightly dewy with sweat, cheeks dusted in pink. Her already short skirt was hiked up way too high, exposing a little bit of her rump. Sora felt his face heat up once he noticed this. As if on cue, the short girl instinctively pulled down her skirt.

Riku followed, half-asleep with unkempt hair. His uniform top had three undone buttons, slightly revealing his muscled chest. The poor boy looked like he had a rough night.

Both teenagers passed by and said hi to the spiky-haired brunette as they went to their respective seats. This elicited a confused look from Sora.

_What have these two been doing?_

* * *

Sora grimaced as he plopped down on his chair and set his lunch on the cafeteria table.

He initially wanted to have lunch with a certain short, [hair color] haired girl, but for some reason, here he was, eating his lunch with his redheaded childhood friend.

He asked to sit with [Name] just before lunch hour, but he was bittersweetly rejected.

“ _I’m sorry, Sora. But I have something...” She paused to look for the right words, “...private to discuss with Riku.” Her [eye color] orbs bore into his sky blue ones._

_The keyblade wielder lightly scratched his cheek in defeat. “O-Okay. Maybe next time?”_

_The girl beamed at him. “Yeah. I’ll let you know.”_ _She responded as she_ _turned away._ _Sora watched her walk over to his silver haired bestfriend._

 _His gummiphone beeped_ _loudly._ _He took the gadget out from his pocket and read the text. It was from Kairi._

‘ _Wanna have lunch with me?’_

And here he was. The boy sat across Kairi as both of them ate their lunch.

He was engrossed in a conversation with the redhead regarding school and homework, until his baby blues caught sight of two familiar figures just two tables right behind Kairi.

[Name] and Riku.

Sitting beside each other, kind of dangerously too close.

Kairi continued to talk, but Sora instantly drowned out the things she said.

The two teenagers behind Kairi ate their lunch, occasionally talking to each other in between bites. They would share long moments of eye contact as they conversed, sometimes slipping in smiles and laughs.

Riku sulked as soon as he was done with his food. [Name] faced him to say something. She then raised a spoonful of the last bits of her food to Riku’s lips. The taller boy stared at her with wide aquamarine eyes. The girl said something as if to encourage him. He opened his mouth and she proceeded to spoonfeed him.

Sora watched his bestfriend and [Name] share a long moment of eye contact as Riku bit into the spoon. She blushed and gave the taller boy a sweet smile.

An all-too familiar feeling of dread sank in the pit of Sora’s stomach. It was the same feeling he had when he used to see Riku and Kairi. He couldn’t possibly be...?

The princess of heart finally took notice of the change in Sora’s demeanor. “Sora? Are you alright?” She asked worriedly.

“Yeah.” The brunette lied. At the corner of his vision he saw [Name] wiping food off the side of Riku’s mouth with her handkerchief.

That made him feeling worse than he already did; and he didn’t know why.

Unfortunately for him, he had to push through the day with it. He just wanted the school day to end. The boy felt a heavy weight get lifted off his shoulders upon hearing the school bell ring.

Little did the cerulean-eyed boy know that things would take a turn for the worse as he spotted a short figure walking towards him.

[Name].

The [hair color] haired girl approached Sora with a grin on her face. “Hey, Sora.”

The tanned boy swallowed. “Hey, [Name].”

She pressed her lips before asking, “Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” Her [eye color] eyes looked into his sky blue ones pleadingly.

“N-No, not really.” He stammered.

“Do you maybe wanna have that ice cream now?”

_No! Say no!_

“Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filler. I may or may not edit/delete this.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think! 🙂


	9. Chapter 9

“Wow. That was really good!” [Name] cried as she licked the last bits of her sea-salt ice cream.

Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Both teenagers sat next to each other on the docks of the smaller island. After Sora accepted her offer, they got ice cream and [Name] suddenly had the urge to watch the sunset together.

The brunette ate the bottom of his ice cream cone. He saw the short girl stare at the corner of his lips.

“Let me get that for you.” She proceeded to pull out a napkin and wipe the remaining vanilla ice cream off of Sora’s lips. The boy could feel heat rise up to his cheeks. “All clean.”

The keyblade wielder cleared his throat. “A-Anyway... Is there a reason you asked me to hang out with you today?”

[Name] pursed her lips. “I, uh, I mean it’s been a while since we hung out.” She faced him, [eye color] gazed deep into blue. “I missed yo- hanging out with you, that is.”

Sora furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong?”

"What do you mean, what’s wrong?”

“I can tell when there’s something on your mind.” The boy scooted closer to her. “You can talk about it if you want to.”

The short girl sighed. “I’m just stressed and confused, that’s all.”

“What about?”

“My feelings.” She replied without thinking and immediately regretted it.

“Oh.” was all the poor boy could muster.

[Name] flailed her hands. “I-I know, I’m sorry. I know this is weird for you to talk about!”

Sora sweatdropped. “N-No, not at all.”

She nibbled on her bottom lip. “What if... you initially liked someone and you start falling for someone else and now you’re constantly questioning your feelings for both people?”

The boy blinked his baby blues in bewilderment. “What?” He stared at her as if she was crazy.

The girl bit her lip. “Yeah, I figured you’re the last person in this island I’d ask love advice from.”

The keyblade wielder’s heart sank as he watched her frown. “Well, if you could explain...?”

“Do you believe in fate, Sora?” She interrupted. “Or do you believe you’re in charge of your own destiny?”

Sora blinked in confusion.

“You know you’re in love with this person but they’re already destined to be with someone else.” The girl looked at him like a lovesick puppy.

The brunette shook his head. “How do you know that? You’ll never know unless you try.”

“I don’t want to meddle, Sora.” She ran her fingers along her [hair color] tresses. “What makes it worse is that I’m starting to like this other person.”

“Did you try to be with him?”

“I can’t. It’s not fair to him.” She groaned. “Not when I have unresolved feelings for the first person.”

“I’m really no love expert, but I think you should do what your heart tells you.” The brunette smiled at her reassuringly. “Forget fate or destiny or everything else. Do what makes you happy.”

The girl rested her head on Sora’s shoulder. She sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. We’re supposed to hang out and have fun and I ruined the mood by talking about something so serious.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” Her [hair color] locks flew as she shook her head. “I hope you don’t see me as a melodramatic, angsty teen with all my problems. I’m sorry it’s always you who has to listen to my rants.”

Sora laughed. “It’s alright, I mean it. I’m here for you through the good and bad days. That’s what friends are for.”

The short girl huffed. “I feel like I need to stop worrying so much. I need to loosen up.”

Sora’s sky blue eyes widened as she started peeling off her uniform top. He blushed furiously and looked away. “Wh-What are you doing?!”

[Name] shamelessly shimmied out of her skirt. “I wanna go for a swim.” She slipped her shoes and socks off, setting them aside in a pile with the rest of her clothes. “Been a while since I last had a dip.”

The brunette slowly turned his head to see [Name] in her half-naked glory. She had nothing on but a plain black bra and matching panties. “Aren’t you uh... what if someone sees you?”

“Sora, it’s almost night.” She answered confidently. “I highly doubt anyone will come here.”

She stood up and offered a hand to the poor boy. “Wanna join me?” The girl asked innocently.

The keyblade wielder hesitantly rose up. “S-Sure... Do I have to stri-?”

The girl shrugged. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to go home drenched.”

Sora started to take off his top.

Without so much as a warning, the spiky haired brunette was shoved down into the water. [Name] looked down at him, trying to suppress her impending laughter.

Sora rose up to the surface and sputtered out saltwater. “Hey, what was that for?!”

She held in her laughter. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!”

The boy chuckled. “I’ll get you back for that!” He splashed water at the unsuspecting girl.

[Name] wiped the water off her face. She gasped at Sora in mock disbelief. “Alright, you asked for it!”

The tiny girl lunged into the waters to where the brunette was, but she was a moment too late and Sora moved out of the way.

Sora laughed at [Name] while she rose up and sputtered seawater. He hastily ran away as soon as he saw her chase after him.

The pair continued to splash water at each other, all the while laughing boisterously like little children. This went on for quite a while, until Sora neared the shore and threw a handful of sand and water at [Name].

She yelped. “Okay, that’s it!” The girl giggled and sprinted towards Sora. He tried to run away, but he realized his foot sank into the wet sand. He raised his arms in front of him and he braced for impact.

Both teenagers laughed as they landed on the wet shore, in a position akin to the first time she fell on him. Her face rested in the crook of Sora’s neck, and her legs straddled the keyblade wielder’s waist.

Their laughter only ceased when they realized the position they were in. The tiny girl raised and supported herself with an arm on either side of Sora’s torso. They shared a long moment of eye contact, accompanied by a pregnant silence.

Sora could feel his heart pounding in his chest. A tint of pink dusted his tanned cheeks. His baby blues eyed [Name]’s rosy lips, which were barely an inch away from his own. He gulped.

“Sora...” She mumbled, “I...”

She was cut off as the brunette cupped her face with a gloved hand. The boy closed his eyes shut and leaned in to kiss her.

“Sora? [Name]?”

The pair quickly recognized that tender voice, one that belonged to a certain redheaded princess of heart.


	10. Chapter 10

_Riku will kill me._

A freshly-showered [Name] was perched on her sofa; her heart incessantly, loudly beating out of pure distress.

_Riku will kill me._

Thump, thump, thump. She could hear the beating through her thick, fuzzy robe.

_Riku will fucking kill me._

Her shaky fingers gently clutched her crown necklace. The gesture had helped tame her anxiety, as if the platinum pendant was the girl’s last source of hope.

* * *

“ _Aren’t you gonna go after her?!” [Name] cried, slamming her palm against Sora’s bare back._

_The boy simply stared at her with a visibly dazed look. “Uh, why would I do that?”_

_Her [eye color] eyes darted back and forth at Sora and the shrinking figure of Kairi in the distance._ _She badly wanted to facepalm at the boy’s naivete. “B-Because_ _you like- Because she likes-_ _Because you two are-_ _UGH!”_ _She threw her hands in the air_ _in_ _defeat._

_Sora merely scratched his head while giving her that puzzled stare._

_[Name] sighed in frustration. “This is a mess.”_ _She held her face in her hands. “Maybe you and I shouldn’t hang out for a while.”_

“ _B-But, [Name], I-”_ _Sora pleaded,_ _laying a gloved hand on her shoulder._

“ _Please.”_ _She cried. “_ _Don’t make this any harder.”_

 _The poor boy slowly retracted his hand away._ _He genuinely had no idea what he did wrong._

_The girl couldn’t bring herself to look at Sora; she felt his sky blue eyes gaze at her intently. When she finally lifted her head up, her heart sank upon seeing the crestfallen look on the brunette’s face._

_It was a quiet boat ride back to the mainland._

* * *

_Breathe in, breathe out. It’ll be fine! Kairi and Sora are meant to be; if anything, I should be more worried about-_

The door swung open, instantly capturing [Name]’s attention. The poor girl bolted up and she nearly jumped out of her own skin. Her hands immediately flew to her inconsolable chest.

“WHAT THE HELL, [NAME]!” The silver-haired teen burst in. The sound of the door slamming shut followed after the scream.

_Here we go..._

Raging turquoise eyes landed on her petite form. To say that Riku was angry would have been an understatement. His usually pale face had turned red. Heavy breaths flared out of his nostrils. Both of his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

If looks could kill, Riku would’ve had to drag her out in a small body bag.

The tiny girl chose to maintain her composure despite the terror that was deep-seated in the pit of her stomach.

The tall boy narrowed his eyes at her. “Do you know what you just did?!”

“About what happened-”

“You meddled!” Riku exclaimed furiously. “How many times have I told you-”

“Those two always find their way back to each other!” [Name] snapped. “I know how this story goes, Riku!”

“And why should I trust you this time?!” The silver haired teen retorted. “Kairi cried to me! Tell me how are you going to fix this?!”

Her face fell. “You’re not making this any easier. They’re fated for each other.” She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. “Nothing will break their connection apart; you’ve seen it with your own eyes.”

Riku glared sharply at her. “I told you once, and I’ll tell you again; stay away from Sora.”

Tears lightly pricked [eye color] eyes. “Y-Yeah, I-I will.”

The taller boy scoffed in frustration.

[Name] reached a hand out to Riku in an attempt to calm him down. His reflexes allowed him to catch her wrist before she could lay her hand on him.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Jeez, why are you on edge today?”

He roughly pinned her on the wall. Aquamarine pierced into [eye color] in a heated glare.

* * *

Riku suddenly buried his face in my neck.

I felt his warm tongue glide slowly on that spot.

_Oh, fuck._

The argument, his fury, and all my worries; they were all thrown out the window as he continued to ravage my neck with licks and kisses.

“You smell so good.” I heard him tease.

He used one of his hands to cup my face while the other grabbed ahold of my waist to keep me still. I was so deep in the moment, I had to hold on to his shoulders for balance.

“Riku, ah, Riku...” I mewled, turning my neck to the side to give him better access. He knew exactly what I needed; and all my rationality left me as his assault on my sweet spot intensified. He gave it a harsh suck, and more moans spilled from my lips. I couldn’t help but grind my hips against the growing bulge in his pants.

A deep growl escaped Riku’s throat. He pulled away from my tender neck, which at this point I assume was already ridden with hickeys. His soft lips met mine in a heated kiss. Riku has never kissed me this desperately before. He tightly grasped the back of my head as his tongue swept across my lower lip, asking for entrance.

I willingly let him in, and sure enough, he has dominated my mouth in a matter of seconds. The sound of my moans and Riku’s grunts filled the room. Before I knew it, I was being carried in his muscular arms.

Riku roughly threw me on the bed. His lust-filled aquamarine eyes pierced into my pleading [eye color] ones. I quickly grabbed the back of his neck to continue the passionate kiss. The cold air met my torso as Riku slid my robe off. I lightly tugged on his shirt, hinting to him that I wanted it off. He obliged, pulling it over his head and tossing it somewhere on the floor. He leaned in to give me another steamy kiss.

He broke off our heated lip-lock to pepper my neck with butterfly kisses. A plethora of pleading moans left my lips as Riku latched on to one of my breasts. My stray hand ran itself along his silver tresses, urging him to continue. He lifted his head to stare at my contorting expressions.

His large hands grasped the back of my thighs, spreading them apart and exposing my bare core. I watched him lick his lips before delving in between my legs. His tongue licked my slit tantalizingly. I threw my head back in pure pleasure, bucking my hips impatiently. My grip on his silver locks tightened. Riku roughly pinned my waist down before slipping his warm tongue inside me.

He delved his tongue in and out of me, and I felt like I was losing my mind. “Oh, god, Riku, it feels so good,” I cried out. He sucked on my clit harshly, eliciting more whimpers and moans from me. Riku pulled away with a loud pop. He licked his index and middle fingers before sliding them inside my wetness.

I whimpered as he thrust his fingers in and out. My other hand desperately clutched the sheets. “You’re so wet.” Riku commented, looking pretty pleased with the reactions he’s getting from me. Another cry ripped my throat as I felt his thumb circle my clit.

“I need you.” I begged breathlessly. “Please, Riku.”

His turquoise eyes darkened. “Get on your hands and knees.” He slapped my ass before letting me go. I nodded, getting on all fours. I heard the familiar sound of him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his bottoms.

A loud moan escaped my lips as Riku slammed himself inside me without so much as a warning. My hands gripped the sheets tightly as he teasingly slid himself in and out. The mix of pain and pleasure caused tears to form in my eyes. I’ve always been aware of how massive he was, but I’d be really reminded of it when he’s rough.

“You’re so tight.” He moaned, grabbing ahold of my hips and increasing his speed. I could feel a coil in my stomach tightening as he continued hitting that sweet spot.

“I’m close, I’m close,” I cried out, “Don’t stop, please.” My core clamped tightly around Riku’s member.

“Don’t worry,” He gasped, “I won’t.” Riku further proved his point by thrusting faster and harder. I felt his head slam against that certain spot over and over. I whimpered and panted, begging for release. He bucked wildly against me, finally causing me to reach my peak.

My torso slid down onto the bed as I came, my walls gripping Riku even tighter. I cried out his name before he reached his own climax. He came with a grunt, exploding inside me. I felt bursts of his cum fill me all the way to the brim. Riku continued to ride out the last moments of his orgasm inside me.

That was all I could remember before passing out on the bed.

* * *

Riku panted as he finally slid out of [Name]. The mix of their essences leaked out of her slit.

To his dismay, she had passed out. The tiny girl laid on the bed, [hair color] hair disheveled, her pretty face tinted in pink from her orgasm. Drops of sweat trickled down her forehead.

The boy propped her so she was lying on her back. He could tell she was already in deep sleep; the light snoring indicated that.

He towered over her tiny figure; his aquamarine eyes scanning her features, and his index finger tracing a rosy cheek. “You’re mine,” He whispered before planting a kiss on her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

[Name] tapped her dainty fingers on the wooden countertop.

Her [eye color] orbs eyed the small shot glass. It was filled to the brim with a strong smelling brown liquid; tequila.

She had no business being in the mainland bar, nor was she even legally allowed to be there; but here she was, sitting casually on the leather revolving chair.

The girl sighed. She had never felt more alone. Sora had kept his distance from her like she had asked. Kairi was undoubtedly hurt by the scene she walked into and stopped talking to her since the said incident. Riku had left her sore, alone, and confused after their last encounter.

Said events had occurred two weeks ago.

While she _clearly_ had no experience with alcoholic beverages, she had a feeling this would be something she’ll regret in the morning; and unfortunately for her, she had nobody else to turn to. The poor girl’s loneliness was getting the best of her.

_Fuck it._

The girl grabbed the shot glass and downed the drink in a millisecond. The alcohol burned her throat, causing her to wince. She immediately reached for the glass of water and drank it as well.

_Well, that was terrible._ She thought, a look of disgust still evident on her face.

Before she could call the attention of the bartender, a familiar figure with a mop of blonde hair sat next to her.

“You’re... not supposed to be here.” Tidus whispered, his clear blue eyes gazing deep into her [eye color] colored ones.

[Name] swallowed. “Neither are you!” She whisper-yelled.

A hearty chuckle left the blonde’s lips. “Touché.” A smirk made its way to his face. “So, what brings you here?”

[Name] formed her lips in a line. “No reason, what about you?” She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest.

His blonde locks swayed as he shook his head. “I don’t believe you; a person like you doesn’t come here for no reason.”

The short girl looked appalled. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Tidus furrowed his brows. “I mean, you look like a goody two shoes, that's all.”

She rose up from her chair, but Tidus quickly put his hand on her slender arm. “Hey, don't take any offense to it, jeez.” He noticed the dejected expression on her face. “Something’s wrong, you can tell me all about it, yeah?”

The [hair color] haired girl sighed in defeat. Was she really this desperate for a companion? She plopped down back onto the chair.

Yep, apparently she was.

The boy raised a hand to call the bartender. “Just my regular.”

Her jaw dropped. “YOUR REGULAR?” She whisper-yelled.

Tidus shushed her. “Don't be such a spoilsport.” The bartender shoved the glass of beer at Tidus’ direction. He thanked the man and took a sip of the ale. His gaze turned to the girl. “What’s on your mind?”

“Riku. And Sora.” She had blurted out.

Tidus tsked. “What am I supposed to make of that?”

She continued, “I kind of got in the way… Kairi saw me and Sora in an… unusual situation and Riku isn’t happy about it.”

The boy laughed as he sipped more of his drink. “Of course he isn’t.”

[Name] stared at him and cocked her head to the side, her [eye color] eyes blinking repeatedly.

Tidus wanted to facepalm. “Seriously?! And I thought Sora was dense! You can’t not know that Riku likes you!”

She blinked. “Well…”

* * *

_Riku and [Name] lied still in her messy bed. The teenagers just finished one of their trysts and basked in the afterglow. The tall boy had his arms around her bare torso. She had hers wrapped around his waist. She nuzzled her face in Riku’s neck, taking a whiff of his natural scent._

_Their moment of peace was disturbed by the sound of Riku's phone beeping. The girl’s grip around him suddenly tightened._

_The silver haired teen tried to break free. “Hey! Let me go, [Name]!” He reached for his phone and accepted the call. “Hello?... Yeah. Okay. Sure. I’ll be there in a bit. See ya.”_

_Her [eye color] eyes glimmered in curiosity as she looked up at him. “Who was that?”_

“ _Just that girl from biology.” Riku replied nonchalantly. “She’s my partner and we have to get started on that project.” He gently peeled her arms off of him and hopped off the bed._

_The short girl sat up, watching him picking up his clothes and getting dressed. “Uh-huh…”_

_Riku stopped abruptly and furrowed his brows at her. “Whoa there. Are you jealous?”_ _He asked, his voice laced with a mischievous, teasing tone._

_She felt her face heat up. “N-No, that’s ridiculous.”_ _The girl turned away, not wanting him to see the deepening blush on her cheeks._

_A smirk made its way to Riku’s handsome face as he continued to get dressed. “Good, ’cause if you were… that’d be weird._ _I mean, you’re not my girlfriend_ _, after all.”_

* * *

Another chuckle left Tidus’ lips. “You can’t just base it off on that one incident!” He took another sip of his beer. “And how long ago was this?”

The girl tapped her chin. “A couple weeks ago.”

“Jeez. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. It’s… different.” He stared intently at her.

“I-I-I don’t know.” She shrugged. “He says one thing and does another, I don’t know what to make of it.”

“That’s just Riku being Riku. What about Sora?”

[Name]’s cheeks reddened. “Uh, Sora tried to… kiss me.” She whispered.

Tidus hooted. “Whoa, nice one, Sora! Hold on, tried…?”

She rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah… Kairi saw and we stopped before we could...”

“I’m guessing she didn’t take it well.”

“Yeah, she kinda ran off.” She grimaced.

“You probably know this, those two have history. It’s long and complicated, but they go way way waaaay back.”

She nodded. “Yeah, Tidus, I know. And I feel bad. I never meant to get in between them.” She rested her face in her palms.

“Hey, it’s alright. You like the guy, so I can’t blame you.”

The blush returned to [Name]’s cheeks. “I-”

“Don’t even try to hide it.” He interrupted, “Just have your pick at the two. They both like you, I’m sure. In the end, it’s your call.”

The short girl gulped. “I… ugh, it’s complicated.” She ran her hand along her [hair color] tresses.

Tidus squinted. “No, it’s not. They like you, you like them. But you can only have one. Take your pick.”

She nibbled on her lower lip. Before she could say anything more, Tidus stands up.

“C’mon, I’ll walk you home. It’s getting late.” The blonde grabbed a few bills from his wallet and left them on the counter. He offered a hand to the girl, who gladly accepted it.

Once they were out the bar, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “How did you get in there anyway? Fake ID?”

She smirked. “Maybe. I have my ways.”

* * *

The two finally reach her apartment building, only to find a certain silver haired boy by the doors.

“Riku?” [Name] asked incredulously, “What are you doing?”

The said boy nearly jumped upon hearing her voice. “[Name]?”

His expression became sharp as soon as his turquoise eyes spotted the blonde right behind her. “Tidus?”

The shaggy haired blonde casually waved at his childhood friend. “Hey, Riku. I’m just here to drop her off.”

Riku cleared his throat. “Yeah, if you don’t mind, Tidus, I’d like to talk to [Name] alone.”

Tidus shrugged. “No, not at all. See you guys around.” With that, he turned and left, giving the girl a glance that said, ‘Good luck.’

“Wow, [Name]. First Sora, now Tidus?” The tone of disgust in Riku’s voice was clear as day. This triggered something in the poor girl as her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

“What’s it to you, anyway?” She shot a menacing glare at the taller boy.

“You just love screwing around with fate, don’t you?” He stepped closer towards her.

“And you just love screwing around with me!” She retorted, her face beet red in anger.

Riku stared at her with wide turquoise eyes. “Don’t try to change the subject! What were you just doing with Tidus right no-?”

“Fuck you! You slept with me, bailed, and ghosted me for weeks!” She breathed heavily, her demeanor and anger calming down with every huff. “You know what, what I do with Tidus, or any other boy for that matter, isn’t your business. You’re not my boyfriend, after all.”

Riku could only stare in silence as the girl flashed him a smug look.

She confidently walked past him to enter her apartment building without so much as a farewell.


End file.
